


Mind Games

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Namena [2]
Category: Frames - Fandom, Tenno - Fandom, Warframe
Genre: Control, insane, mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7
Summary: Namena, after being awoken from the Orokin palace, must face Alad V, after Corpus infiltrators sent a distress call across the space systems.





	

Namena grasped the arms of her chair as she sat in the heart of her ship, she focused deeply, she called out. "Ordis.. Activate the ships engines." The machine voice echoed throughout the ship replying. "Yes operator.. May I ask, where do you plan on going? Those Corpus, even though they are, evil still need our help.." Namena focused into her frame, and said. "That's what I'm doing." Namena opened her eyes, she saw through the eyes of her warframe, her Excalibur, she controlled him, he was alive again, breath filled his lungs, he could finally breathe again.. Excalibur had his orders, he knew exactly where to go, he headed towards the Jupiter system. 

The land on Jupiter was cold, and frigid, Alad V was mad with power, his "Zanuka" project terrorizing innocent Corpus families, children, workers, Namena never understood the Corpus, but she would help these desperate families, and people dying..  
Excalibur jumped from the ships bay, onto a shaky platform, he could smell the scent of iron.  
Excalibur ran towards an empty room and replayed the Corpus frequency quietly, the projection hologram said in a scared tone.  
"Anyone! Orokin, Grineer, Strata relay! Help us, we are stuck in a lab, we were retrieving information critical to our studies and were trapped in! One of my friends were cut up by.. Oh no.. Help us!" The frequency made a screeching sound, and Excalibur quickly smashed the projector, he scanned the room quickly. Excalibur ran for the base of the building, a tall bluish building, with a glass floor, he scanned the area, when all of a sudden his vision went black, and a quick rush of pain fell over him, as he was hit in the back of the head, he knew he was going unconscious. Namena awoke with a gasp, she grasped at her chest breathing heavily.. Namena focused again as she calmed herself, reawakening her frame, Excalibur turned his head slightly as his vision returned, he saw.. A frame, sleek, with orange trim, long serrated claws dangling from her fingertips, what was this thing? Excalibur felt the tight ropes holding him in place, Namena focused, and cut her connection, instead, she tried linking to the new frame, she opened her eyes, she felt sleek, and heavy, the claws she could retract back into the fingers of the frame, as if she never had them. Namena scanned the room with the new frame, she saw a projection screen, with the words. 

 

"Zanuka project. Patient fourteen, torn apart and put back together from many frames, her name is, Valkyr." Namena made a fist with the new frame, Valkyr was under her control, a scared, maimed frame, she was stronger than Namena first thought, she commanded the frame to run to the other side of the room, she ran like lightning, she was fast, she brought her claws out, and swung them as fast as she could, she was like bullets.. Namena was frightened by a sudden raspy voice. "Tenno.. Spoil all the fun why don't you.." Alad V.. Was finally playing with his prey..


End file.
